The Seven rules
by Maya49
Summary: Bubbles is a princess, living a luxurious life, atleast that's what someone on the outside would think, but Bubbles hates it and to cause even more trouble she has to get married. All she wants is freedom! Could a prince know the feeling? ButchxBubbles
1. freedom

The Seven rules of a lady!

Bubbles sat on the chestnut wood stool, in front of her mirror. It was her big day, she was turning 17, the age when she had to take up on all the responsibility's of the kingdom, but since she was a girl, all she had to do was act lady like, this may sound easy to anyone but not to Bubbles, she had known how hard being a lady **really **was since she was 16. She was supposed to wear extremely tight dresses, very high heels, and she had to have her hair untangled all the time! This made Bubbles annoyed, but most of all she could not spend a moment alone outside, she could not play sports and if she was ever outside, she needed special permission and at least 5 body guards with her.

"Curse this life of royalty, I do not wish to be trapped in a castle...I wish to be free and sore like a bird" said Bubbles sadly looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Please do not say so princess Bubbles, you have a life many would wish for, look down at this poor village, do you realize how many of those villagers would love to have a life of luxury as yours?" said her maid Anabelle from behind her. Bubbles looked at her and smiled weakly. "I may have everything my dear friend, but their is one thing that I do not have, and that is freedom.." said Bubbles in a very quiet whisper. "You do not want to go to the village on your own or even with people princess..no you do not know of the dangers that lurk around their, you have always been protected and you do not understand the dangers of reality, now stop complaining and head in the bathroom for your royal bath" said Annabelle strictly.

Bubbles smiled and nodded as she headed in to the bathroom, Bubbles took of her tight gown and heaved a sigh of relieve. Bubbles loved taking baths, it was the only time that she was free of her overly tight gowns. She rested her head on the edge of the tub as one of her servants, lathered soap onto her body and the other one washed her hair. The time of relaxation was soon over, and the time to face hell came yet again. Lady Lunette waited for her by the mirror with Three dresses. Bubbles observed the dresses, all the dresses went down to her ankle, the first one was light blue with a pink flower picture at the very edge near the ankle, he second one was pink filled with ribbons, Bubbles looked disgusted at the sight of it so lady Lunette took it away and the last one, was black with grey lines around it, Bubbles picked the blue one.

She got dressed in the Blue dress and the servants tied it for her from the back, and that was the most painful, Bubbles could almost not breath. When that was over with, they headed over to the dressing table and let her hair loose and tied a blue bandanna onto it. Bubbles picked a delicate silver necklace, a silver bracelet and a gold ring. Bubbles looked at herself in the mirror, at the age of 17 she had grown tall, not too much, and she had deep blue eyes and straight sunny blond hair. All the servants seemed to be acting weird today, giving her scared and guilty looks.

Right after breakfast, Anabelle told Bubbles that she had to meet her father, so she headed into the large room, 8 guards surrounded her father, who had black hair and blue eyes. He looked at her seriously. "We will be headed to the kingdom of the fighters today" said her father, his face cold.

"But father why?" asked Bubbles. "You are getting married" he said quietly. Bubbles eyes widened and her face fell her tone was louder then her fathers for the first time "father how can this be? You never told me! I'm not marrying some prince I don't even know!! I have a right to know about my life father! How could you?" said Bubbles near tears.

"I have no more comments on this!Anabelle take her to her room and make sure that she is in the carriage by noon" said her father coldly.

Bubbles stormed out of the room, and headed up the stairs to her own. She sat on the bed at the verge of tears. "Do not cry my lady" said Anabelle trying to comfort Bubbles. Bubbles shook her head. "You are right, I have no reason to cry, nor you or my father are going to get me married, I will not do it!" said Bubbles as she stood up.

Anabelle looked at her angrily. "Don't mind me saying my lady, but your father is not going to spoil you in riches for the rest of your life! You will need someone to care for you when he passes away, you are a girl, you can not make a living for yourself! Your father is not always going to protect you so stop this childish act!" Bubble shot up angrily. "Mind me lady, but my father has never protected me! It's always those stupid guards! He might have given me tons but I do not want it! What I need is freedom which is something that since I was young I have been told is a word that should not be in my dictionary!" screamed Bubbles.

"Whatever you say my lady, I have no comments on this, the carriage has pulled up" said Anabelle, her eyes also cold. Bubbles wiped of her tears, she was not going to marry some prince, no way no how, one thing she knew though was that for right now all that she could do was play along, for she had no other choice. Bubbles headed down in the carriage and sat beside Anabelle. The horses started to move and soon they were in the land of the fighters, Bubbles did not like it one bit. The roads were stony, tons of swords and weapons were all around, many rough people who scared her, in the far off distance Bubbles saw a humongous and dull looking castle. "The land of the fighters" she whispered to herself.


	2. unladylike

Thou shalt not act unladylike

Bubbles stepped out of the carriage, and looked at the giant castle, at the very top the castle had a red flag that was waving in the air. A man with quite a muscular body, black hair and brown eyes, who also had wrinkles on his face came up to Bubbles.

"You are Bubbles am I right?" asked the man, with a kind smile on his face. Bubbles nodded as a gentle smile arose on her cheeks. "Yes, I'm Bubbles, and may I ask who this is?" asked Bubbles, looking at the man, he was wearing black armor, and had a sword attached to his pants. "I'm the king of the country of fighters" said the man. Bubbles bowed in curtsy.

Bubbles stood up after the curtsy and Anabelle looked at her angrily. "Bubbles stand up straight" she said scolding her before heading inside the castle.

Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her while her back was turned, she forgot that the king was still their until she her a loud chuckle. She turned to face him and blushed as a nervous smile crossed her face. "Um sorry..er..sir" said Bubbles.

"No problem, those strict maids can be a pain in the behind can't they?" he asked. "My son is quite rebellious to be honest I have no clue where he is right now, anyhow please do step into my home" he said kindly.

_I don't mind the king _thought Bubbles. Her father came beside her and they all stepped in and sat down on the chairs. Anger still welled up inside Bubbles, she was getting married against her will!

"You see my daughter was absolutely delighted when she heard about the marriage, and she is totally agreeing to it" said her father to the king. Anger kept on welling inside Bubbles, he had never let her have any freedom, and it honestly annoyed her to the end of her bone. Bubbles angrily stood up.

"Mind me father but this is against my will, I never even knew about the marriage up until today while all the other servants did! You have never let me have freedom! I'm always locked in the castle, I've had enough!" said Bubbles angrily as she ran away from the room.

She had absolutely no clue to where she was going but she was going to get away from that room, Bubbles ran around frantically. Soon she found she was lost in the huge castle, she did not even know how to get out. Bubbles went up the stairs as more anger welled up in her along with sadness, she went into the closest room she could find and locked it. Not caring where she was Bubbles slumped on the bed and began to cry as tears of frustration and sadness escaped her. Bubbles picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at the wall in anger, but Bubbles felt something was wrong when she didn't hear the voice of the pillow falling down.

Bubbles quickly looked up to find a muscular guy wearing a white shirt and loose black pants, he had black hair and green eyes, he was also holding on to the pillow. His green eyes narrowed. "Would you mind telling me who you are and why you are here?" he said getting closer to her, Bubbles hand shook in fear...

Authors note:

Oh my god!! I was going to take a break after my last ButchxBubbles story but I just couldn't stop myself!!!!If you read please review, they really help me to keep on going!

Maya


	3. weakness

Thou shalt not show any weakness

Bubbles body shook in fear as she started to back away on the bed. "Um...please do not come near me.." said Bubbles. The man's face looked serious as he grabbed a sword. Bubble's eyes widened, she did not like any kind of weaponry yet alone a sharp sword. Bubbles jumped of the bed as quick as a rabbit and went to run out the door but it was locked. The man smirked as he cocked an eyebrow and looked at her with interest. "Do not come near me...I'm the princess of the land of peace..." said Bubbles stuttering and scared of the man.

The man continued to come closer though, and then he suddenly pinned her to the door, Bubbles let out a little gasp, he came closer and closer to her face and then suddenly Bubble heard a "click" sound, only to see that the door was now open. The man backed of. "Run away, I'm going to count to Ten but then I'm coming after you" he said with a smirk. Bubbles ran out the door before he could even start counting. "So she's the princess huh?" said the man to himself, before shutting the door and going to his wardrobe to change.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was running around the castle frantically, but soon she found the room where she had run away from in the first place, she went in and hugged her father. "I'm so sorry father" she said. Her father smiled kindly, "no problem my dear, we are going to be staying at the castle for a few days though and their is a ball this evening in honor of the kings son turning 20" said her father. Bubbles looked at the king of the land of fighters. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, I will be delighted to attend the ball" said Bubbles with yet another curtsy. "No problem my dear, now you can go around the castle, and see what it is like" said the king.

"Um yes I think that I will do that thank you" said Bubbles, it would be rude to say no, so she headed out of the room having no clue exactly where she was going. Bubbles headed outside, in the garden of the castle of course, she couldn't go to the village, because of the menacing guards that were all around. Bubbles walked into the garden and in the stands , she saw a beautiful sword, it seemed so delicate, yet so strong. Curiosity got her, as she walked up to the sword and started to touch the sides of it gently.

Bubbles held the sword in her hand, it was not too heavy and not too light, as Bubbles started to wave it around happily, she did not notice that someone was watching her, a pair of bright Blue eyes spied on Bubbles, as she continued to play around with the sword.

"Bubbles! Ye use the sword better then I ever did!" said a voice that startled Bubbles, she turned around to find a very fit boy, with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes smiling at her. Bubbles could not help as a great smile of joy appeared on her face. She ran up to the boy and gave him a big hug. The boy hugged her bag, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Brother!! I have not seen you for ages! I missed you so much!!! They do not give me any freedom! They make me wear all these tight dresses that I despise!!" said Bubbles as she sobbed in her brother's chest, tears of happiness mixed with those of sadness. "Aye, I understand my cherry, it's going to be alright, I had been moved to the land of fighters when I turned 17 to train, I missed ye a lot as well, they call me Boomer here, I just couldn't miss my little sister's wedding" said Boomer with a smile on his face. Bubbles did not want to make her brother sad, so she weakly smiled for him.

Soon Boomer left to meet father, and Bubbles was alone again, so she headed in her room for the first time, because the time for the ball was coming very close. Thankfully there were no servants in her room, so she took a warm bath, and then headed into her room, and surely enough there was a dress waiting for her on the bed. It was light blue, with pink embroidery around the waist line, it had no sleeves and it's neck was shaped like a v. Bubbles put it on, and put her blond hair neatly into a blue bandanna, she wore the same jewelery and shoes as she had before.

Bubbles headed down to the ballroom, which was filled with lights, and many people laughing feasting and what not! In the middle of the room, bubbles noticed a big crowd...particularly a big crowd of girls, standing in a circle. Bubbles passed it off as nothing, as she stood alone she heaved a sad sigh, she hated balls she had absolutely nothing to do!

She looked around, she saw a girl with red eyes and long red hair, smiling to everyone politely, and boy was her back straight! Bubbles walked up to say hello. "Hello, I'm princess of the land of peace, princess Bubbles" the lady smiled at her "I'm princess of the land of knowledge, princess Blossom, nice to meet you" said Blossom. "I can not believe my maid, they did not make this dress tight enough! They said if they made it any tighter I would run out of breath..and they did not put enough ribbons either!I need more perfection to this dress!" Blossom said in a snobbish tone. Bubbles looked at the red dress filled with ribbon, and nervously smiled. "I suppose, i will see you later then.." said Bubbles as she smiled and excused herself.

Bubbles continued to wander around and ended up excusing herself from the ballroom to go for a breather in the garden. She sat down...even though she knew that if Annabelle was there she would be very mad. Bubbles gazed at the stars and sighed..._no I mustn't cry.._but Bubbles couldn't help it as she burst into tears. "First ye cry in my room..and now out here.." Bubbles heard a voice behind her, she quickly turned around as she let out a little gasp their she saw a pair of green eyes staring into her own. "You are the one who scared the Witt out of me today..." said Bubbles in a quiet whisper. "Well it is more of your fault for going in **my **room without **my **permission" said the man with a frown on his face.

"Who are you?" asked Bubbles with curiosity. "Me ah...I'm the star of the ball and I'm not even their" said the man, as he smirked at Bubbles reaction. Her face flushed, and her eyes widened. "Listen..I'm really sorry...I did not know..I mean we did not...I mean my father..but then your father and then.." but before she could continue the man put a finger on Bubble's lips. "Ye look like a toad when you talk like that..well you always do but.." Bubbles shot up angrily. "Excuse me...I try to be friendly and you go like that! I wanted to be friend..so rude.." said Bubbles sadness in her voice. "At least I'm not a goody two shoes!" said the prince. "I like being a goody Two shoes!" said Bubbles getting up. The prince also got up "Well I don't!" "Fine!" said Bubbles as she "humphed" crossed her arms and turned to go back to the ball.

"This princess...interesting character isn't she?" the prince thought to himself as he headed into the ball behind her...there was still a crowd of girls waiting!

Authors Note:

Bubbles is out of character! Waah!! I hope she was somewhat in character here...thanks dark-dogs-of-doom for the advice, you are totally right!

Maya


	4. losing way

Thou shalt not lose your way..

Bubbles walked back into the ball, apparently at the right time because the king had an important announcement to make. "I'm happy to announce at my son's 20'th birthday that he and princess are to be engaged today!" as the king made the announcement many men grinned and women just scowled at her. Bubble though was in a very deep shock...engagement...where'd that come from! Bubbles helplessly looked across the room to prince Butch who looked just as shocked, and he shrugged at her his eyes still wide open. Both of them stepped in the center of the ballroom.

The king held two small boxes, Bubbles looked over to Butch hesitantly. He just smirked. The king fist gave Bubbles a wide, golden ring, Butch held out his hand and Bubbles slid it in, his hands seemed strong. Then Bubbles held out her soft hands ans Butch gently put a very delicate diamond ring on her finger; he then did something that surprised Bubbles very much. He walked up to her, putting his strong arms on her waist, as he brought his face close to hers, the warm breath tingled on Bubbles neck. He then gently kissed her cheek, leaving Bubbles with her eyes wide and in shock. Before backing off he whispered in her ear "I love to tease you" the words made her shiver.

The crowd stood their, staring at both Bubbles and Butch for a moment, but then they started to walk of, many sad girls with tears in there eyes. Bubbles, just gaped but quickly shut her mouth and walked away from the center of the ballroom, as quick as she could; someone caught her wrist. She quickly turned around and saw butch looking down at her. "That was so not funny! I swear Butch.." said Bubbles her cheeks flaring in red, one reason was anger and the other was shyness.

"Calm down toad girl, it was nothing serious...but could it be that you actually want it to be.." whispered Butch in her ear, with a playful look in his eyes. "I can't believe that I have to marry you!" replied Bubbles.

"I know, I can't believe that I have to marry a toad" replied Butch under his breath. Bubbles shot him an angry glare.

"Well your a..a..well your not very nice!" said Bubbles as she stormed of, but once again Butch caught her wrist.

"Hold up princess..first tell me what do you think of the ring?" asked Butch curiously.

"I actually loved it! The king must know a lot about my style...it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..but...why do you care?" asked Bubbles. Butch secretly smiled a bit as he let her wrist free.

"No reason...but maybe it was not the king who bought it" said Butch as he walked off.

Bubbles cocked an eyebrow..what did he mean..._oh well that guy is weird anyways_ thought Bubbles. She headed of to her father because she had, had enough excitment for the day! "Father I'm very tired, may I please be excused?" she asked politely. "Yes my love...my little girl, all grown up and engaged!" said her father emotionally. Bubbles just smiled and headed out the ballroom and into her own.

She then changed from her ball gown to her night clothes, and lay down on her bed, their had been something strange going on ever since she had gotten to the land of fighter...Bubbles always felt as if someone was watching her and she still felt it. The feeling of someone being their, she just didn't know who.

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning, bright sunshine shone in Bubbles face, she as usual woke up cheery. "Good morning Mr.Sun!" she said. "Princess Bubbles..." she heard the same old strict voice again, turning her smile upside down. "Come in Anabelle.." said Bubbles as she sighed. Anabelle, as usual came in with three maids, who held three dresses. "We are setting of to go back to the land of peace this morning, along with the king and prince of fighters, you shall be wed their" said Anabelle, as usual Bubbles was the last one to know which really frustrated her a bit.

"Alright Anabelle, but may I please request that I shower and dress on my own this morning..." said Bubbles calmly. "As you wish princess... make it tight though!" said Anabelle before leaving. Bubbles took a long...and by long we mean long, bath. Then she headed out, and took equally long to get into her silver dress. Once she was done though, she headed out and down the stairs.

She could not see the carriages anywhere. She went up to a guard, who looked at her confused..."Princess...didn't you already leave..." he asked skeptically. "What! How could I have left what are you trying to say?" she asked, confused and now worried. "The carriages already left princess, they thought you were on one of them." said the guard.

Bubbles stood numb...she had been left...alone...in the...Bubbles gulped...in the scary land of the fighters! Bubbles ran up the stairs from door to door...but no one was to be found. She felt tears well up at the corner of her eyes, so she ran up to the only room she knew...he probably wouldn't be there anyways. She went into Butch's room who she guessed also was gone, slammed the door and fell down onto the bed crying.

"You know I'm starting to wonder, just what is it with you, crying in my room." she heard a similar sarcastic voice, Bubbles looked up to find emerald green eyes staring into hers.

Authors Note:

Sorry I took a bit of time to update...it's 3rd term in school and we have so many studies to cover up! I don't get time, once again really sorry, I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Maya


	5. getting along

Thou shalt learn to get along

"Butch...but I thought...the guard told me that...I mean ..their could only be..." Bubbles could have went on forever, thankfully though, Butch cut her off. "Look here, the situation is like this, I got left behind and so did you because apparently they thought that we were already in the carriage, so till those dumb heads finally figure out that we are left behind, it's just you, me and the castle princess." said Butch, his eyes narrowed.

Bubbles wiped off her tears and got of the bed. "Very well then, until they get back, you stay out of my way." she said pointing to Butch, as she turned around to leave though; she felt her back slammed against the wall. Butch had pinned her to the wall and looked down into her deep blue eyes. "I don't think so beauty, this is **my **castle, and **I **decide how things work." said Butch in a husky whisper, his face centimeters away from hers.

She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the moment, she knew that she should have pushed him of, or back away, but no she couldn't, her body was frozen in it's spot, as his face came closer to hers, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt his hand brush against her cheek. "You had a piece of grain on your cheek" he said, backing off and smirking. Bubbles got back to her normal state and frowned, as she crossed her arms. "I don't need your help, I'm a big lady, I can take care of myself" she said. He let out a soft and deep chuckle, "I'm sure you can but I would rather do it for you." Bubbles got a deep shade of pink on her cheeks as she headed out of the room, and headed into her own.

For the rest of the day Bubbles just wandered around the castle looking for something to do, at last she ended up going to her own room bored. She was lying down on her bed, sketching, when she heard a knock, "Come in" she gently whispered. A maid came in with a beautiful white gown, it had a few pink flowers embroidered on it. "Sir Butch is expecting you for dinner, and he told me to give you this dress, he wants you in it tonight" she said. "Thank you very much...what's your name?" asked Bubbles smiling kindly. "Oh no the princess does not need to know about a poor maid" replied the maid. "Oh I do not have any friends here...you are just as special as me..now then what's your name?" asked Bubbles once more. "Gloria...your highness" she said hesitantly. "Will you please be my friend Gloria" requested Bubbles. "Oh yes! Do you need help getting dressed princess" said an excited Gloria. "Mmm...you can help me with the jewelery, and call me Bubbles please" she said as she headed for her bath.

Bubbles stepped into a warm bath tub, filled with rose petals, Once she was done and stepped out; she too smelled like roses. She put on her white dress and let Gloria tighten it up for her. Bubbled liked the way that Gloria tied the dress, it was not too tight and not too loose, she then Brushed Bubbles blond wavy hair, and put a white bandanna in. She wore a silver necklace, her engagement ring and a silver bracelet. She then went down the stairs into the dining room. Their she saw Butch and his sharp green eyes scanned her as a little smiled creeped onto his face. She sat in front of him as they began to dine.

Their was an awkward silence which Bubbles tried to break. "Um..thanks for the..dress" she said in a low whisper, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but he did and he smirked. "No problem princess, I thought that it would suit you." Bubbles blushed a shade of pink. Soon both of them were done with dinner. "Don't you feel lonely cooped up in the castle" asked Butch. Bubbles looked at him her eyes wide...what did he mean? Didn't he always stay in the castle too..."What do you mean..I've always been locked in my castle back home...I can only go out to my garden" she replied. Butch looked at her his eyes wide for a split second, then they returned to normal with a look of pity as he saw sadness appear in Bubbles eyes. He could sense what she wanted...

"Do you want to go out for a night stroll into the town with me?" he asked. Bubbles eyes shook with confusion for a second, but then Butch watched amazed as they turned bright with extreme happiness. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" she said still hugging him. Butch looked down at Bubbles and embraced his arms around her and smiled. "You don't like all that lady like crap; do you" he said in a know it voice. Bubbles backed off and looked at her feet. "I'll just go grab my..shoes" she said as she went up the stairs.

Once she was back, they both headed out the door and onto the rough streets of the land of fighters. Bubbles still had a big smile on her face; they went around and around until Bubbles saw something that caught her eye. An old woman with a round orb was sitting on a chair at the corner of the streets. "Can we go to her!" she asked. Butch heaved a sigh.."fine.." he said. Bubbles walked up to the lady.

She sat down on one of the chairs. "Do you wish your fortune to be told young lady?" asked the old women. "Oh yes!" said Bubbles excitedly. Butch sighed, seeing Bubbles get scammed on her first day out in the town. "I see many troubles ahead for you...yes many painful things...you must survive them all and you shall get a bright future, what may seem cold as stone on the outside is quite soft on the inside. Here is a glimpse of your future" said the lady, and told Bubbles and Butch to look inside the orb, they both did as were told and saw a little girl, hardly five, with long blond wavy hair, like Bubbles and dark green eyes like Butch's playing ball. "Mommy, look daddy is cheating!" said the little girl. Unfortunately, neither Butch nor Bubbles got to see anymore. "That girl was adorable...but how is she connected to me?" asked Bubbles. "Alright lady how much do i have to pay you" asked Butch annoyed, but as both of them turned around, the fortune teller was gone...everything was...it was as if no one had ever been there!

"I wonder what that was all about..." asked Bubbles, Butch also looked confused. "I don't know but whatever it was we need to get back home, it is getting more and more dark" said Butch. Bubbles got a sad look on her face. "I promise to bring you here again" he said. Bubbles smiled cheerfully and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much, you don't know how much that meant to me!" said Bubbles outside of the door of her room, once they were back home. Butch tucked her golden hair behind her ear "Goodnight princess" he said as he left he winked. Bubbles headed back into her own room feeling giddy.

Authors Note:

Wooh..nine reviews! I feel proud, anyhow, thankyou to all the people who took the time to review, as I said before it means alot! You guys can keep on guessing who that little girl was for now!

maya


	6. joining brains

Thou shalt join your brains together

Early in the morning Bubbles heard the sound of a trumpet playing, which annoyed her to death, because even though it was rude to say; whoever was playing was a **very **bad player. Bubbles got up from her bed angrily, not really caring to get into a dress, considering no one was really in the castle except for her and Butch; she slammed right into Butch's room and sure enough their he was playing the trumpet.

"Can you not play oh so terribly early in the morning!" said Bubbles, hands clasped over her ears. Butch looked at her and smirked. _That little...rudey pants! He planned this!_ Bubbles thought. "You look even more like a toad in the morning" said Butch throwing the trumpet down the window. Bubbles gaped at his action, and then just shook her head as she walked back to her room. _That guy is the total opposite of me...this marriage will never work! _thought Bubbles as she started to look for a dress. She decided on a plain yet elegant green dress. She also call Gloria up, to give her a little break and also because Bubbles wanted company.

Both of them had girl talk, Bubbles dressed Gloria up and Gloria did the same thing to Bubbles. She had never had a friend and it felt good...to play around and have fun. After a while Gloria had to go back to work and Bubbles decided to go to the garden. She walked on the lush green grass; suddenly she heard a whimper sort of sound...Bubbles rushed to the gates to see a badly injured cat right outside the gates, the poor thing good barely make any sounds. She quickly went outside of the doors and picked up the cat, and headed back in.

Bubbles bought the cat to her room, as she tried giving him milk, covered him in blankets and took care of his bruises with bandages, but he seemed like he was still hungry. Gloria was too busy, her dad, Annabell, the king; had all left her on her own...so their was only one menacing person that she could go to for help. Bubble sighed inwardly, she didn't want to be selfish and if it would help the cat then she was willing to sacrifice everything. She picked up the cat gently and headed into Butch's room. He was not their..ugh what now. Bubbles sat on his bed and gently tucked the cat in the covers of the bed. She stroked the poor thing's head, whispering to him. "It's going to be OK.." as she watched the cat she couldn't help it; tears came at the edge of her eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so stupid that I can't even help you..." she said in between sobs.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, as they pulled her closer, she felt her back against a very hard chest, she remembered this fragrance. Bubbles sniffed, as Butch's strong hand gently wiped of her tears. "I hate it when you cry beauty" he whispered in her ear. "What brings you to my room?" asked Butch. Bubbles pointed to the sick cat. "I don't know what to do..I gave him milk and water...but he still seems hungry!" said Bubbled. Butch's chest vibrated against Bubbles back as he chuckled deeply. "Well did you try giving him meat?" he asked. Bubbles got wide eyed, how could she have been so dumb! Of course...cats like meat! Bubbles smiled as she ran down the stairs, to the kitchen and quickly got some meat. Butch was just plain surprised at her speed!

Once she got the meat, she gently put the cat down in front of it, and the cat jumped at the meat as fast as it could and started eating. Bubbles looked at the cat fascinated, what she did not notice was that Butch was looking at her the same way, once the cat was done eating, Bubbles gently picked him up in her arms. "Can I keep him?" she asked like a little girl. "Now Bubbles no pets in the...good lord I sound like my father!" said Butch going hysterical. "I'll take that as a yes" said Bubbles smiling nervously as she headed out the room and Butch continued ranting about how it was all her fault that he sounded like his father.

"I shall name you...gloomy" said Bubbles once she was in her room. "You have this depressed look on your face all the time." whispered Bubbles. "Tomorrow you can meet Gloria my other friend!" said Bubbles as she tucked the cat into her bed, and headed out of her room. She still had that strange feeling...as if someone was watching her all the time...her every move...every action. She did not know just who it was but the feeling made her very...uncomfortable.

Bubbles went down the stairs and sat on a couch in the lounge to take her mind of the feeling...the feeling of being watched. It did not help though, the feeling was extremely strong today. Bubbles went all around the castle but the feeling continued...Bubbles sat on the lush green grass as she looked at many stars in the sky. "Father...where are you?" she said in a low whisper.

----------------------------------------

"What!" screamed the king of the land of peace. "What do you mean that she's not in the carriage! Check again you idiot!" he said in an angry and raging voice. They had arrived to the land of peace and just figured out that Bubbles was missing. The kind of fighters came up to the king of peace with a bit of a worried look. "I just checked and Butch is not in the carriage either..." The kind of peace put his hand on his head. "No this can't be..."

"Don't be oh so scared...you know how my son and your daughter both wish to escape the marriage?" asked the king of fighter. The king of peace looked at him with interest. "Yes..." soon his face got an smile on it. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. "Yes I think so.."

------------------------------------

The feeling of being watched was getting stronger...the hair on the back of Bubbles neck rose...as she felt someone their...it was someone! She knew it...was this person teasing her...what just what was he trying to do...because if it included worrying her, then it had worked. From top of the castle a pair of bright red eyes spied at the beauty in the garden..

Authors Note:

What to say...nothing much! I actually think that I wrote this story better then my last one! Please review.


	7. Jealousy

Thou shalt not let jealousy get in between you

Bubbles was still sitting in the garden, as the nights darkness surrounded her. She felt something coming as a sudden breeze hit her hand, before she could say a single word she was pinned to the wall with a sword around her neck. Bubbles gasped, her eyes filled with horror, as fiery red eyes stared into her gentle blue ones. She couldn't help but stare at the tall man, who had red hair, just the same as his eyes, and a serious look on his face. Bubbles was paralyzed..and so she couldn't help it as a little whimper came out of her mouth followed by a loud scream, the man quickly put his hand on her mouth.

"Don't you dare scream princess...if I hear even a whimper I will not hesitate to slice your neck with my sword" whispered the man in a low whisper. "Wha..wha..what do you want" said Bubbles in an even lower whisper, as she finally made out the words. "You want gold..silver...silver is not good though, it washes of..unless of course it's real..but then in that case it should be the same with gold.." Bubbles babbled but soon was cut of by his whisper. "What I want" the man paused waiting to get her attention then continued "is you!" he said completing his sentence. Bubbles eyes widened, as she stared at the man still half scared to death. "Wh...what do you mean?" she asked being naive. He smirked at her innocence.

Bubbles felt another breeze of air by her hand, as she heard a silent thump, and in one second the man was down on the floor. She looked up amazed, and she saw a pair of angry green eyes staring down at the man. "Why are you here?" asked Butch in almost a growl. The man smirked as he got up. "To see what was going on around the castle of course..come on aren't you going to introduce me" he said with a light smirk still on his face. Butch heaved a heavy sigh. "Bubbles this is...the prince of cleverness" said Butch still angry. "You don't touch her again Brick...you know these stupid delicate princesses, another scream and the whole town would have woken up and me..and you know I hate losing my sleep!" said Butch annoyed. Bubbles just stared at him and brick in shock.

"OK let me get this straight...I just almost got killed..and scared to death and all you care about is your stupid sleep!! Insensitive man!" said Bubbles angrily and switched her glare to the guy apparently named brick. "And you don't.dare.scare.me.or.you.will.be.deaf!" she said storming of to her room, but strong hands caught her wrist, she turned around to glare at brick who had caught her. "I'm sorry princess, it was just pretty darn funny seeing you scared for the past week...how's about we start over again?" he asked with a friendly smile. Bubbles nodded returning the smile, then she turned to Butch giving him a glare. "I hope tons of mice crawl in your bed tonight..no worse...I hope you have dogs!" she said as she stormed of to her room.

Butch smirked as she turned and left. "She has gotten some pretty lame insults doesn't she?" asked brick smirking as well. "I like her that way...anyways tell me what brings you here?" asked Butch. Brick grinned and both friends headed of to Butch's room. _It is now officially three in the morning and that girl has ruined my sleep..ruined my life...and ruined my heart..heck what to lose now? _thought Butch while heading into his room.

Meanwhile Bubbles was lying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. _What is it with these stuck up princes! I ought to just!!_thought Bubbles angrily. Soon though she heard a gently knock on the door of her room. "Come in please" she said in a gentle tone. Bubbles looked up to see Butch, she sat up. "How can I help you" she said sleepily. " Eh...I don't even know why I'm here...I guess I have been a bit rude to you huh toad girl?" said Butch with a smirk. "You can start being nice by not calling me toad girl" said Bubbles with a frown.

Bubbles saw purple lightning in the sky from the window of her room and suddenly a very terrified expression crawled on her face. "Are you alright?" asked Butch concerned. "Oh yes yes...I'm totally.." she was cut of by the sound of thunder, which made her jump, as tears slowly welled up in her eyes, she clasped her hands over her ears. "No..no.." she said in a whisper. "Bubbles..." said Butch with a tiny smile. He pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back. Bubbles did not care that she was hugging a man whom she despised, at the moment she was just glad of the fact that she was in someones arms. Butch gently put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up, looking into her eyes. He moved his face closer to hers as he gently closed his eyes and she closed hers, slowly their lips locked together as Butch put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Their tongues started to dance together as they deepened the kiss.

Soon the kiss was over as Butch pulled away, Bubbles eyes were wide in shock from what she had just done. Butch kissed the top of her temple before getting of the bed. "Goodnight princess" he said in a whisper as he headed out of the room. As soon as Butch left the room, Bubbles screamed, not in sadness, but in joy and shock. Outside Butch slowly closed the door and smiled to himself as he heard the scream. _Yes she has ruined my life, my way of doing things, my roughness and she has invaded my heart, _he thought to himself as he left the room.

The next morning sounds of carriages and horses pulling up could be heard, Bubbles ran outside to the garden, and up to the carriage, to see none other then her father. She pulled him into a hug. "Oh father I missed you" she whispered. "Yes my dear daughter, we will be leaving this terrible castle and town as soon as possible!" said her father. Bubbles was taken a back. "Atleast my kingdom isn't as stupid as yours" replied the king of fighters getting out. "Well their is absolutely no way that my daughter is marrying your son!! She shall be marrying Brick the prince of cleverness!" said the king of peace. "Well my son will not be marrying your daughter either! He shall be marrying Blossom the princess of knowledge!" replied the king angrily.

"Come on daughter let's get out of this horrid town" said her father, Butch and Brick stood their just as shocked as her, her father pushed her into the carriage. The man started up the carriage, Butch stood outside of her window his eyes narrowed. "Please take care of gloomy" whispered Bubbles in a low voice, because she knew if she was any louder her voice would break. As the carriage started moving, Bubbles looked out the window and whispered "As a few tears of pain escape my eyes...I wish thee goodbye.." a tiny tear drop escaped her eyes.

Authors Note:

Hehe...BWAHAH!! Um..yeah so gee that was evil of me to do..but hey the story has to have a plot! Please review they really help!!

Maya


	8. courage

Thou shalt gather up all of your courage

The carriage stood outside the castle, they had finally arrived to the land of peace. Why was Bubbles so sad? Isn't this what she wanted? All along she had wanted to get away from Butch, the player, the flirt, but what was this sadness that took over her? Bubbles walked up to her room lost in all these thoughts...as soon as bubbles sat on her bed she burst into tears, letting everything out, but one more thing she noticed was that their was no one telling her it was going to be OK. No helping hand, no one to embrace her or comfort her...could she have fallen...in love?

Bubbles felt a warm hand on her shoulder, as her hopes rose again, she turned around to find a pair of red eyes looking down at her and her hopes dropped again. "Do not cry my lovely lady, tears do not suit you" said Brick as he sat down beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry.." replied Bubbles in a mere whisper. Brick pulled Bubbles closer as he stroked her hair gently and wiped off her tears. "I really like you Bubbles, and I certainly hope you will feel the same as time passes" he said. Brick kissed her temple and then headed out of the room. Now that she thought about it, Brick was not really bad either..who did she want? The flirt or the gentleman?

She decided to rest for a while, because her head was exploding with many questions. Bubbles had quite a weird dream that night...it was about the little girl that the old fortune tell in the land of fighter had shown her. _"Mommy..tell me the story about the princess again please!!" said the little girl. "My, my dear Claire, don't you ever get tired of that one?" said a gentle voice...sounded like a ladies. "Well I don't get tired of it either" said a deep voice. The little girl giggled. "Daddy's silly!!" she said._

Bubbles woke up, eyes wide open to the sound of carriages. She got up and went to take a warm bath. As she rested in the warm water, she wondered who that girl Claire was...and why was she in her dreams? She soon got out of her bath, and outside in her room was a waiting Anabelle. "Princess Bubbles, you need to attend a royal ball tonight, it is in the middle of all three lands, the land of fighter, the land of peace, the land of cleverness and the land of knowledge, everyone will be their so you must look elegant" said Anabelle. Bubbles switched her feet uncomfortably. "And this time I will be making you ready." said Anabelle as if she could read Bubbles mind.

She frowned and sighed. "Very well then Anabelle..." she whispered. Today she would be wearing a elegant white dress with pink embroidery all over, with transparent glass heels. As usual the dress was made tight enough so she could hardly breath. "I shall be escorting you until sir Brick comes along" said Anabelle. Bubbles nodded as they headed out of her room and down the stairs; into the lounge where Brick was waiting for her, he greeted her with a warm smile. She smiled back, as he linked his arms together with hers, they headed outside and into the carriages sitting side by side.

Soon they were at the ball and Bubbles got out of the carriage, her wavy blond hair waved around in the air, it was tied by a clip, and her lips were not heavy with lipstick, but shined with lip gloss. Bubbles headed into the ball with Brick, it was humongous, with many lights, a bit chandelier that hung in the middle of the ball room. The whole room was just gorgeous, as Bubbles begin to go down the steps, knots tied up in her stomach...everyone was going to be at this ball...which would mean that Butch...would be their too.

She finally got down the stairs and into the ball. Fast paced music started to play, Brick came up to her. "Care for a dance?" he asked extending his hand in front of her. She smiled gently and accepted. They went around gracefully yet quickly, as they danced to the beat of the fast paced song. During the dance Bubbles saw, Blossom and Butch dancing along as well, right beside them. Bubbles felt Butch's glare settle on her and she looked away, why was she feeling guilty?

Soon the dance was over, and Brick had to go off to talk to the other kings, from other lands. Bubbles sighed as a slow song began to play...a slow song, with beautiful music. She stood against a table. " I had grown used to a girl crying in my room...I wonder why it feel strange not to have her their anymore" said a deep voice, that startled Bubbles, but soon made a smile creep up on her face. Butch stood in front of her and extended his hand out. "Care to dance?" he asked. Bubbles nodded. The music started.

___**I'll be your dream, **__  
__**I'll be you wish**__  
__**I'll be your fantasy,**__  
__**I'll be your hope **__  
__**I'll be your love be everything that you need**_

__Butch put his strong arms around Bubble's waist and she hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder, as they started moving to the rhythm of the song. His warm breath tingled on Bubbles neck as he moved closer to her. She bit her lip..this could never be...

___**I love you more with every breath**__  
__**Truly, madly, deeply do**__  
__**I will be strong I will be faithful**__  
__**'cuz I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living**__  
__**A deeper meaning yeah**_

__Their personalities totally didn't match, he was a big flirt, a guy who never showed a soft side, and she was a gentle loving angel...how could they be together? There families hated each other as well. Bubbles shut her eyes for a moment...this was her moment right here...until this dance ended...there was no one except her and Butch...she was willing to forget about everything for one moment.

_____**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**__  
__**I wanna play with you in the sea**__  
__**I wanna lay like this forever **__  
__**Until the sky falls down on me..**_

Bubbles rested her head on his shoulder and his grip around her waist tightened. They continued to dance, in perfect rhythm. Butch twirled Bubbles out and then back in, as both of them collided together, he lifted her up and around. As a smile appeared on both of their faces. They were in the middle of the ballroom, in the spotlight.

"Mind if we cut in?" said a voice Bubbles knew very well. She looked to her side and nodded. "Oh yes..of course" she said to blossom, she gazed into Butch's eyes for the final time and headed up the stairs. "Oh dear...you look sad" said a voice. Bubbles looked beside her to see an old man and nodded. "Have an apple deary.. the apple's sweetness will wash away all your problems..."

Authors Note:

you know how your parents always say don't take things from strangers...


	9. one wish

Thou shalt only have one wish...

Bubbles took One bite of the apple, it was extremely sweet, she looked around the ballroom after taking her big bite. Everything was...paused...what in the world. It was like everyone was frozen...her eyes widened, as she went down the stairs and poked Blossom, but no reply! What was going on? She was confused and needed answers now!!

"I see that you are confused deary..." said a voice Bubbles knew too well, it was the old man that had given her the wretched apple!

"Please explain to me just what is going on? Why is everyone just...frozen?" said Bubbles still quite confused. The old man looked at her and smiled.

"You shall get one wish...wish for anything you want in the entire world...money, gold, attention from your father, freedom or...your true love.." said the old man in a somewhat wicked voice."I think that you are interested in the last two though, is that not right?" he asked.

Bubbles looked at the ground and bit her lip as she whispered "yes" in a low voice. "You have until the clock strikes 12...which is one minute...you must decide whether it is true love or freedom that you wish for" he said once more in a wicked ton.

"What if..if...I don't?" she asked. "Then you shall be cursed to be locked in a tower all your life and your friends and family will forget about you" he said. The clock ticked...with 15 seconds to midnight.

The man laughed evilly, "15, 14, 13.." she had always wished for a life of freedom, to be independent...all her life...but ever since Butch had come along... he had trusted her, shown her the true world...he had shown her love...in a negative way yes, but still.

"3, 2.." Bubbles shut her eyes tight, putting her arm on her chest as she clutched it tight. "I wish..."

--

"Lady we have arrived at the land of fighters" said a voice to Bubbles, as she was shaken awake. "Anabelle?" she whispered.

"Yes my lady, we are here to see the man Butch, who you are going to be married to...now I know you don't want this marriage but please.." Bubbles looked down at her dress, it was the same One that she had worn the day she first arrived at the land of fighters. A smile popped on her face. Bubbles ran out of the carriage, behind her she could hear Anabelle tell her how unladylike she was acting.

Bubbles entered the castle and ran up the stairs to a room she knew all too well. She burst in through the door not even bothering to knock. Inside she saw a pair of bright green eyes that she knew all too well, she ran up to Butch and hugged him tightly, embracing her arms around him. She knew he probably would not remember, but she couldn't care less, Bubbles was more then shocked when she felt the strong arms embrace around her. Bubbles looked up into his eyes and he looked down at her. "Hey again toad girl" he whispered. Her eyes widened.. "How did you...?" he put his finger to her lips. "Don't ask.." he said.

Without warning Butch pushed his lips onto her, and started kissing her wildly, Bubbles also got lost in the lust. Butch lay her down on the bed as he started trailing kisses down her neck. "My work here is done" whispered an old woman who was watching the couple from the top of the castle, as she clapped her hands and dissapeared.

--

6 years later

"Mommy, daddy is cheating!!" said young Claire, she had wavy blond hair like her mothers, and dark green eyes like her father. She was very sweet yet strong, at the age of five. Clare ran towards her father, as her mother ran along with her, they both tackled Butch to the ground.

"Now, now...I thought we had a rule about cheating Butch!" said her mother scolding him. "Yeah daddy, no cheating!!" Bubbles kissed her young daughter on the cheek. "Thats my girl" she said as she gently put her hand through Claire's hair. Butch got up on his feet and started chasing the two girls around.

"Alright now...time for bed Claire.." said her mother. Claire smiled and nodded as she headed into the house. "Mommy can you tell me the story of the princess again?" asked Claire. "Now now Claire, don't you ever get tired of that one?" asked Bubbles as she sat at the edge of the bed. "I don't get tired of it either" said Butch as he came in pouting. Bubbles sighed. "Very well, Once upon a time their was a princess, who wanted nothing but freedom..."

The end!!

Authors Note:  
I hope you liked it please review!!


End file.
